Opposite Clovers
by JustAnAnimeOtaku
Summary: Never did Asta known that a simple event could change his world. That a simple tragedy could change his life. From the start, everything was normal. From their personalities, faces, playfulness. But as soon as they have grown, everything changes. This is a story of the two child who were left in the church at the same day and the same time. No pairings (or not yet)..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the story, Tabata does.

They say there are multiple parallel worlds. And in every world, there are always subtle changes between the next one. Because of those subtle changes, the parallel world may either be identical or different.

In this world, a lot of subtle changes happened, making it far from indentical to the real one. For example, the main character of this story has magic while in the real world, he never has. He was loud but calm in this parallel world.

Another of this is a new character. He lingers in their past but not in the present. He guides the main character and teaches him during his sleep.

But in spite of this changes, many things stayed the same. Like for example: Yuno's personality, Father and Sister's personality (probably all of them except Asta.)

From the start, everything was normal. From their personalities, faces, playfulness. But as soon as they have grown, everything changes. Physically and mentally.

This is a story of the two child who were left in the church at the same day and the same time. A coincidence? Maybe not.

Read at your own risk*

Warning: A lot OP characters, mainly the MC. If you don't want this kind of fanfic, please don't criticize and just pass this one.

(Sorry for the typo and wrong grammar. As well as some wrong spelling. English is not my first languange. I hope you umderstand.)


	2. Introduction of their past

Asta, a three years old child, is very loud and annoying. At least, that's what he use to be. He has an Ash-Blond hair coupled by his green eyes, that made him look cute. His overly positive vibe often makes people wonder is he is capable of sadness or not. Fortunately he can, and mostly of it is because of his friend, Yuno.

Asta cared deeply for Yuno, more than he cared for others. Whenever he sees him crying he felt sadness. Sometimes when Yuno was not in his sight for an hour, he get anxious. It's not technically a bad thing, it just show how caring he is.

Yuno was similar to a sugar, at least in Asta's perspective. He is a sweet and a caring person, seeing him smile makes you happy but hearing his cries makes you feel otherwise.

Yuno has a messy black hair that covered mostly part of his forehead, together with his cute amber eyes and handsome face that makes him look irresistible. All in all, he look perfect compared to Asta.

Asta is an orphan, or if worded bluntly, he is a commoner. Just like Yuno, he was left at the front door of the church, at the same day. Because of this, father thought that they some kind of fraternal twins. But even if they are, they should have at least similarities but there were none. That's why father disgarded the thought.

Being a commoner means having the lowest standing of all. For others, this is quite unfair but others have accepted the reality. But when it comes to Asta, social status never mattered as long as he could fulfill his dream. As long as he could prove everyone that even commoner.can become the Wizard King.

They say people change, that's true. Physically and mentally, everyone changes as they grow up. Same could be said to their emotional and psychological aspects. But for Asta and Yuno, it's an entirely different case. They changed at a very young age, they acted mature for anyone on their age, they rarely laugh and smile. Or more likely to say, they would show their emotions once in every blue moon.

People at the church tried to cheer them up, but failed miserably. Apparently, they miss the loud kid and the crybaby, they miss their small interaction, smiles, laugh, and everything else. But no matter what they do, it wouldn't work. For them, Asta and Yuno were a part of their happy family, but seeing them now wouldn't make it true.

Asta and Yuno looked traumatized, and it all started when they found them in the forest in the middle of the night. When they asked them some question, they would either ignore it or shrug it off rather than answering it.

*Flashback*

A certain 3 year old child with ash blond hair is currently comforting his crying black-haired friend, who was sobbing quietly because of their situation.

"It's okay, Yuno" He said as he grab his friend into a comforting hug before drawing circles on his back to ease his crying. "We'll find a way out here, I promise"

Apparently, both of them are lost in the middle of the forest. Just a while ago, they were happily playing hide and seek, but it seem that the game led them to an unfortunate place.

The sun was setting so it was getting dark. Yuno, who was afraid of dark, got really scared and cried. Contradicting his friend, Asta is not terrified of dark. It's isn't because he was not scared of it, but because he got used to it. Sometimes when he go out he always comes home late, and is always scolded by sister Lily.

There was a sudden noise in the bush, far to their left. Asta, hearing this, got curious and made his way to the bush but his friend grip on his shirt stopped him. Knowing that Yuno was terrified, he extended his hand and took the other's. He assured him that it was okay and the other boy seemed to nod.

As they went to where the noise was, Asta notice the tight grip that his friend was giving. He squeezed their intertwined hands as a sign that he is here. He smiled at the cuteness that his friend was showing. Truth to be told, he is currently having an internal debate, whether to continue or not, but decided to pick the former.

Finally, they arrived at the bush with raging heartbeat. But as they looked down, they found nothing. Relief washed over the two momentarily because as soon as their eyes set forward, they will be scarred for life.

Horror expression was shown in their faces, there was a mess, a big mess. Bodies, corpses and blood were everywhere, it looks like there was a massacre that happened here not long ago.

Seeing a corpse for the first time, they felt the urge to vomit and they did. But that was stopped when a young man came. He seemed to be athletic, having a muscle that is not to big to look scary and ugly. He has a innocent face that looked like he couldn't kill a fly, but looks can be deceiving. He has a purple colored eyes, which were very rare. A pointed ears that clearly shows that his an Elf. He wears a civilian clothes and has his long yellow hair flow freely.

(This is Vetto , the Despair of the eye of the midnight sun, but he look like a normal human here, I made major changes here so pls..wait, you'll understand soon.. And also pls. bear with my description of people 'cause I suck at it)

"We'll, well, what do we got here?" the man said, unintentionally scaring both kids. "Two children having one blond hair and one black hair"

The purple eyed man took a step forward, his intimidating aura paralyzed both children. Cold sweats dropped on the sides of their faces, fearing that they might die if they move one.

"S-S-Stay back!!" the green-eye child manage to say. Even though he was scared, he need to be tough for his friend.

"And why would I, kid?" the athletic man said, gone was the innocent face that he wear, now replace with a scary smile.

"Wel-well, I-I'm going t-to beat y-you" Asta answered, although his voice was broken and was a stuttering mess.

The Elf laugh at the kid's words. And sarcastically said:

"Really?!, a mere kid like you can beat an adult like me?!, How?!

Asta and Yuno knew that they were in trouble. This man was dangerous, they thought, and they could tell it by the way he talked. But scratch that, they need to get out of here.

The yellow-haired man anticipated an answer, but silence met him. He was about to say something when the child shouted something back.

"This is just a step for my dream!!. But b-before that, I'll defeat you by k-killing you you with my hands!. And t-then, I'm going to be a magical knight and become a wizard king!!"

The man could tell that the person who said it was the talkative kid. But hearing this, he roared in laughter, but stopped after a minute.

"You?!, A WIZARD KING?" the man then laugh again.

"Are you joking with me?, a commoner like you really thinks that you will achieve that dream?!, Why so?!",

Now, the man was interested, why would a peasant like him think he will become a wizard king?. What push him through it?, what inspired him?. All those questions run through his head but it was broken until he heard the voice again.

"I will become a wizard king to show proof that even commoner or peasant like us can become something greater. And make the world acknowledge and respect our magic."

Surprisingly, no signs of fear is heard in his voice. Granting that he gets overly confident when it comes to his dream. The older guy, not expecting the answer, stood there dumbfounded. But not long before he smile ironically.

"That's a nice dream, kid" he said sarcastically as his expression turned into a terrifying smirk. "However, talking won't do anything."

The man dash at them in an inhuman speed. He jump from the ground then seemingly stretch his feet in the air to kick the ash blond kid to the ground. The kid, didn't have time to evade, took a direct hit on his head. The kick made a huge crater in the ground, but was not enough to knock Asta out. The green eyes spluttered out a lot of blood everywhere.

"Being a magical knight, means sacrificing yourself for the country, are really ready for that?"

Yuno, seeing his friend in pain, decided to attack the man but was met with the same fate. He was kick to the ground like Asta did. He tried to stand up but can't, seeing that he was too exhausted to move. Yuno lied there unmoving, he seemed to be unconscious but no, he isn't. He felt his eyes trying to close and struggle all his might to keep it open. And successfully he did, but then he heard the man pulling something, and it seem like it was heavy, like a body. Before Yuno could guess, the Elf speak again.

"Magic knight are treated as tools, they aren't treated as human."

The yellow-haired man dropped the body next to Yuno, much to his dismay. But his dismay was changed into worry as he saw that it was Asta, face facing the sky, looking lifeless but was awake. The young man took out the breath out of Asta as he kick him in the stomach, again and again. The same cycle happened to Yuno, but was shorter than Asta.

"If you really want to achieve that dream then throw all of your emotion and prove your dream to the Clover Kingdom."

The young man took a continuous step backwards until he was in a long distance from the children.

"Go on young ones, Run and Run, then when we meet again, Prove Yourself To Me."

The two kid did exactly what the man said, they stood up and run, while still supporting each other. The urged to get stronger and defeat that man grew inside their head. They run and run and run until they run out of breath. Their knees wobbles and gave out due to the exhaustion that they have felt before their world turns black.

*End of Flashback*

Ever since that day, things have change. Both kid threw their emotions away, both became rivals but friends at the same time. Both became training maniac and last but not the least, both desires is to save people, and become a wizard king.

AND THAT'S A WRAP... IM SO-SO SORRY FOR ANY WRONG GRAMMAR... ENGLISH IS THE THIRD LANGUAGE THAT I HAVE LEARN...ITS A FACT THATS WHY IM NOT REALLY GOOD IN WRITING STORIES OR ANY FIGHT SCENE.. BUT DON'T WORRY, ILL TRY MY BEST.

I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE A BLACK CLOVER FANFIC AND IT'S MY FIRST... SO THANKS FOR READING

~JA NE~


	3. Chapter 1: First Manifestation

**3rd Person's POV**

"That massacre... was scary right? What if something like that will happen again?" Asked a woman in fright.

"Hey!, that was in the past. Forget about it. You're scaring me!" Yelled another woman. Just hearing 'that' word would brings chills in their body.

The massacre that has happened near the forest is still the talk in the Hage Village but some forgotten it already. It was like a sign for them to be careful around other. Just mentioning it would bring anxiousness to all people.

It's been 1 year since that happen, every time that Asta and Yuno heard about it from their neighbors, they flinch and got flashbacks about what happened. This didn't go unnoticed by some villagers and the people in the church.

Basically, they concluded that what traumatized both kids is probably connected -or somehow related- to the massacre. Some theorize that they either witness it or that they were almost killed in that process, though they never got proof and their theory was not proven. Poor villagers, they never knew how right they were.

If one would ask the situation of Asta and Yuno, then the answer would be terrible. A year straight of nightmares, that's what Yuno and Asta is currently experiencing right now. Sister, Father and the kids in the church doesn't seem to notice this, but the bags in their eyes seems to give it away.

The wounds of Asta and Yuno are already healed months ago, but their emotional wound remained. People at the Hage Village really adore both of them, that's why they were worried about the odd behaviour that both were showing. But eventually, they grew used to it.

TIALTIALTIALTIAL

It was the time of summer, but it was really cold and freezing inside the church, which is really odd since outside is really hot. There was also a strong blows of wind coming out from the children's room, but Father ignored it, thinking that it was just the wind and would disappear soon. He never knew how wrong he were.

Asta and Yuno, at this point, were just sleeping peacefully. As time pass by, the church gotten colder and colder to the fact that ice were showing on the floor.

"Ice? How odd" Father Orsi absentmindedly said, questions about the situation had already perplex him so much. He was currently sitting on their dinning room while drinking a coffee.

"That's quite true Father." Sister replied before she sit down in the chair in front of Father. "Especially, in this time of the year. It's impossible to see ice on the floor."

"What do you think about this Sister Lily?"

"I think it's either a strange phenomena—"

"Strange phenomena?" Asked Father Orsi. Fortunately, Lily anticipated his question.

"I m-mean, why would there be an ice in this place when it is in the middle of summer. There isn't any other explanation, or unless..."

"Unless what?" Father's curiosity was etched all over his face as he impatiently asked the question.

"Magic."

"Magic? You mean 'that'?"

"Yes"

It was no secret that this event happens to any child in the age of four. Right now, Asta and Yuno are four years old children that means they get to experience this event sooner.

The first manifestation. This is a situation where a child first use his/her magic and know what kind of affinity the hold. Basically, a normal event.

"So hypothetically speaking Sister. If that is the case, then will either Asta or Yuno have an affinity on ice magic?"

The question was vague, just an simple yes or no is the answer. However, Lily knows that there is a deep meaning to it. For example, If Asta were to get Ice Magic, Yuno would be jealous and vice-versa. If ever that happens, then it might cause misunderstanding.

"Yes"

"Probably, it was obvious. Why did I asked that?"

"You were just worried about them right, Father?" Lily replied lightly followed by a soft chuckle which gives off an aura of innocence and pureness.

"Well, I guess you right."

Father leaned his back on the chair before he gave out a long sigh. Lily just looked at him in amusement before she stood up.

"You're leaving?" Asked Father Orsi.

"Yes Father, I'm just going to wake them up."

"Go ahead then."

"Please excuse me."

Sister left politely while Father was left alone. He was in a daze state for a while before falling into a thoughtful state.

"Manifesting a magic huh?"

As soon as he said that, he felt a large surge of mana. It's a common fact in this realm that mana generates magic. But when there is a surge mana, there is always a high-class magic. Just for a second, there was only peacefulness that calmed him. But soon, there was not.

"Surge of mana?!" Before he knew it, everything became a disaster.

The whole Have Village was covered in mist, no signs of sunlight could be seen. The sudden noise made by the wings of the bird as it flew away from the area lingers in the sorroundung. Darkness could be seen toward all the area like a night without a moon. It was terrifying to look that it may give you goosebumps if you do. Soon after, snow begins to fall from the sky and strong blows of wind follows after. Only the sound of harsh blow of winds could be heard and ruffles of grass and trees as the wind made contact with it.

To say that the church priest was shock is an understatement, he just couldn't believe it. It was impossible.

"Mist Magic, Ice Magic, Snow Magic and Wind Magic?! Is this for real?!"

The humans nearby was scared from the high-class magic and hid inside their shelter. No one knows that it came from the kids of church. It would be understandable why they're got scared because of the thought of a possible new massacre. Oh, how wrong they were.

Their magic stayed for a while but soon after, it dissipated. Everything then returned back to normal. Sun could be seen again, the obstructing view made by the mist disappeared. The calming sound of ruffling trees being hit by the gentle wind as well as the stilled sereneness of the area returned. Luckily, no man-made or natural structure was destroyed. Except that it was all covered in snow. Thankfully, it was melting under the rays of the sun.

Father quickly recovered from the shock and went quickly to the room of the kids, only to find out that they were sleeping in the care of Lily. A lot of question went inside his head. Questions were like, What kind of magic was that?, How is it possible?.

In this world, it's a common knowledge that a person has only one affinity in magic but what happened a while ago doesn't fit that knowledge. How come there was wind, ice, snow, and mist?. It's understandable if there were two affinities but there FOUR, Four in total. 'How is this possible?', the answer is we don't know, only time will tell.

TIALTIALTIALTIAL

Asta's POV

_I stood in this bloody and burning forest unmoving, I don't really know why, but my feet won't move, it was like my feet was stuck on the ground. I watch the scene unravel in my eyes, I could never forget those ruthless eyes, his sharp teeth and how he mercilessly killed a person. I can't seem to understand why, but I always have the same dream, the same place, the same time and the same situation._

_I watch as he separate that person head from his body. I tried to move but my feet was as hard as steel. Why??, Why won't my body move when I need to??, Is it because I'm too weak??, or Is it because I'm a coward??._

_I clench my fist as I watch the man laugh at what he had done, he was happy like he had made the most beautiful art in the world. He looked at me and move forward, his eyes glint with darkness as he made his way towards me. I could feel my heart wanting to escape in my chest. He laughed again but before he gets near, everything faded._

I gasped out for breath when I woke up from that nightmare. I felt my eyes go teary, and before I know it, I cried._ 'Why am I so weak??, Why did I not do anything??, Why couldn't I save anyone??'. I'm useless._

How stupid, there is no point in crying. I quickly wiped my tears, I scanned around the place and notice that this is our room. I tried to recall what happened last time and I remember that I was just sleeping when sister woke me up and —.

"WAIT!!, Did I just have my first manifestation?!" I suddenly blurted out of nowhere, but good thing no one heard it. My depressed thought were overpowered by my happiness. If I remember it correctly, Yuno had his first manifestation too. I quickly look at my right side and found him sleeping there, he was sweating a lot and it seems like he isn't having a good rest.

I quickly held his hand as a sign of comfort. I know how he feels since I, too, is experiencing nightmares every time I sleep. Even if I don't show my emotions, I still care for Yuno though only secretly, sometimes I show it, sometimes I don't.

"Monster... Purple Eyes... Blood!!... Help!... No!!" Yuno mumble in his sleep. I know what his nightmares about, it is probably the same as mine. I don't know how to comfort people but I read in a book that whispering on a person that is having a nightmare is effective so I tried and it seem to work ( I do not know if this is true, I just heard it from my friend).

Right now, Yuno is sleeping peacefully but have been woken up by sound of magic outside. Now speaking of outside, what happened there?, Is it – or are the people – alright?, more importantly, how long have we been sleeping?.

There's a lot of question I want to ask right now but I guess that's for later 'cause I'm hungry and I need to wash myself first.

I hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a bath then after that I grab a pair of clothes and went outside the room. I saw Yuno, Father, and Sister at the table and quickly bid them a greeting.

"Morning Father, Sister"

"Good morning to you too Asta" Father said with a smile, I guess that he misses me and Yuno, it's obvious has been waiting for both of us to wake up and now that we are, I bet he couldn't hide his happiness.

"Come here and sit".

I did what Father told me, I sit in an empty chair in the right beside Yuno and in front of Sister. Yuno is facing father and is on my left. So Father is in my front left.

We ate in an awkward silence, no one uttered a single word. Sounds forks and spoon are only thing could be heard. Normally – or Usually – I would start a conversation but my way of thinking change. That guy was right, even if I hate to admit it, if I want to become a magic knight then I should probably keep my calm. Emotions have a huge impact in magic.

Emotions can be very distracting in a fight, it can make you weak yet it can make you strong. Honestly, I'm so confused to understand that logic, maybe someday I will.

"Maybe you got some questions, am I right?" Sister Lily suddenly started a conversation, that caught me off guard but it doesn't matter. The words that Sister Lily said is what I am waiting for, and that broke me away from my chain of thoughts.

"Yeah, that's right, I have a lot of questions, but first of all, how long have we been out?" I asked calmly, neither me or Yuno knows so it's better to ask than not knowing.

"Um, about that, hmm let see"

She started to count on her fingers. Really, did we pass out for a really long time that she, a nun, cannot remember.

"I think it's about 75 hours or 3 days and 3 hours", she answered. Ahh, so that's why she was counting on her hand, she was counting the hours for how long we have been passed out, which is 7– wait WHAT???, 75 HOURS. Oh my God we waste so much time, so this is the reason why I was so hungry a while ago. Just Great, really really great!. Oh well, there's nothing I can do.

"So is that all your question, Asta?" Sister asked.

"Yeah, it seems like I forgot the questions that I want to ask. What about you Yuno?"

"Well, what happened outside?, why is it so noisy out there?." He asked apathetically, which is to be expected.

Sister just gave her a smile, which perfectly fit her face. I used to like that beautiful face and smile, but I guess I forgot why. Maybe I got over my childish crush, it's impossible anyway.

"You see, before you two pass out, both of your magic went rampage, but luckily it did not destroyed anything." Sister explained but did not stop there.

"They're just probably, doing their usual routine everyday, Yuno."

"I guess the noise outside is them farming the outside, right Sister?" I said, to which Sister just nod.

When I looked at Sister Lily, I always gets shy. Not because I like her or something, but because of my past. I wanna laugh at how I always ask her to marry but always got turned down in the end. Honestly, that was embarrassing. But of course I didn't show it in my face.

"Well, if you both are done eating, you can go outside and play." Father said, finally speaking after not saying anything on our conversation.

"Also, we didn't told anyone about you're magic yet. But I think it's better not to tell them it's yours isn't it?, Yuno-kun and Asta-kun"

"Yes, Father", Me and Yuno said at the same time.

As we went outside, everything was normal. Farmers were farming, girls were cleaning. It's like nothing has happened last time. It was pretty normal and I liked it.

I took off straight to the big demon skull and started my everyday training as I planned.

But what I didn't know that those magic in my first manifestation were just few of the real once. Since then, I started to become strong.


	4. Chapter 2: Affinities

_Warning: This story has an extremely OP main character. If you don't want this kind of story, please ignore this one_(10 years later)

**Asta's POV (14 YEARS OLD)**

For the past 10 years, I have never shown any other magic other than wind affinity. Everyone thought that the snow storm was just a strange phenomena, but that was my magic. Nobody knows it aside from Yuno, Father and Sister. As for the reason for choosing wind as my ordinary affinity, I just felt comfortable with it. I want to avoid suspicion on as to how I have a lot of affinities. Unless, I'm an attention-seeker person and wants to be interrogated all day. Honestly, that's too troublesome.

I have learned a lot from those passing years, ranging from magic up to my knowledge about this world. Ever since I learned about my magic, I never stop training. Going to library is becoming part of my daily routine, I read books there to enhance my brain.

I'm currently standing in front of a tall, cylindrical tower. The place where unclaimed grimoires are found. I'm not here to steal, I'm here to read. This might be the place where the grimoire ceremony is held, but it is also a library.

Library is the place where I find comfort – also the place where I called my second home –, I became familiar with this place, I grown to love the silence, the peacefulness, and the quietness of this library in front of me.

I entered the library as usual. As soon as I enter, no sound could be heard except for the heavy footstep of the people who were walking. As I scanned the place, I noticed that there was a new librarian, which was quite odd since the first librarian have never gone absent before. Or maybe he just got sick.

I hurriedly went on my favorite seat, luckily no one was there. I saw Yuno, just as usual, reading books about wind affinity and its magic. Well, its not that I'm complaining, after all wind is his magic affinity.

My relationship with Yuno is not bad, though we sometimes never talk to each other. To be frank, we respected each other as a rival and as a magicians. Being rivals doesn't mean that you'll always be enemies, but it can sometimes help your friendship to grow. I know a lot of people does not believe it, but me and Yuno are the living proof of that.

I wish time would fly fast, I really hope that since next year is when I'll get my grimoire and take the magic knight exam. I'm really excited – no not really excited, but I'm looking forward to it.

For the past ten years, we have been training as hell so I wouldn't be surprise if Yuno and I pass, not that I'm boasting, I'm just merely stating a fact.

Speaking of ten years ago, I was very weak back then, and I was very cute too!, just like Yuno. Well, about him, Yuno had grown more handsome these days, especially when he is in the rays of the sun, his pale white skin glows, his eyes glint with lightness and his messy hair becomes more darker. If a lot of people see it, they might fall head-over-heels for him, be it a man or a woman no one can escape his charm, no one but me.

Yuno, right now, is 170 cm tall, only a centimeter to my height, and 14 years old like me. While I doesn't have a charm like him, I'm pretty confident that I'm a handsome myself, not to brag but I guess I'm the top two of the most gorgeous guys at Hage Village, second only to Yuno. Really weird for this village to held some kind of festival like that.

I have a messy Ash Blond hair, green eyes, and 169 cm tall. I have a pale white milky skin that can rival Yuno's and a personality that made me look cold but gentle at the same time. I am wearing an eyeglass, red necklace on my neck, black pants and a plain white T-shirt.

You're probably wondering why I'm wearing glasses, right?, well I'm not using it for fashion or anything, I mean my eyes are okay, it just that it's needed. I don't know why, but I always get blurry vision when I tried to read book. I have tried to ask someone about it but they only say it's heredity, it came from my parents so they say, but I don't know who my parents are so I couldn't get a single clue about it. (Made up info)

And about how I got it, well I met an old man in the winter, he was dying from cold so I brought him in an abandoned house and warm him up using my fire magic. I was carrying a book at that time since I was planning on returning it to the library.

When he woke up, he thank me and mumble something I don't understand. Soon there was silence, and I was bored so I did not do anything, he took notice that I wasn't reading the book so he ask why, then I told him the reasons, luckily he got the solution and gave me an eyeglass that fit the blurriness of my eyes. Since then I started to enjoy books again.

For my necklace, the old man gave it to me as a sign of gratitude and the sign of our acquaintance. I refused at first since it looks expensive and I thought that it was important for him, but he insisted that I should take it, there was no reason to turn down the offer so I accepted it or otherwise it would be rude.

I told you about how I used my fire magic right?. Well, you see, fire is one of my affinity but there are a lot more. When I say a LOT, then I mean a LOT. Magic affinity describes what nature is your magic are. It is usually one per person but for me, that's not the case 'cause I have a lot of affinities, and that's our discussion right now.

I stood up and leave the sign on my chair, indicating that it was occupied, before I went to look for the book that I hid.Various information about my magic was in that book and I can't just let people borrow it when I needed it. Yeah, Call me greedy but I don't care since it's important.

I stopped on the informational hall and pick up the book name "Elemental Magic". It has a lot of dust and is very dirty, scratches could be seen in the cover. I tried to remove the dirt on the book by blowing on it, but I guess it's a bad idea.

As soon as I did that, dust particles began on spreading near my face. A lot of it was breathe in to my nose as I started to cough badly and began on having a runny nose. It was then started to regret my decision. After a while, my coughing stopped and I started to go back to my seat.

I snatched the sign away from the chair and crumpled it in my fist. Running out of patience, I dragged the chair harshly which cause a loud sound.

"Shh" Hushed everyone. Suddenly, I felt embarrassed at my own actions. I gave them an apologetic look before dragging the chair again. This time, it was more gentler than before.

For the past years, I have been reading books and training like a maniac without knowing the truth about my affinity, but now, I will learn about it.

I opened the book and contrary to the cover, its pages were very clean and there was no dust. On the bottom of the first page, a name could be seen written neatly. It was showing the word 'First', in which I assumed the first person to have the elemental magic.

From what I read, a magician who had a lot of affinities are what we call elemental mages. They are legends and probably the most strongest mages in the world. The book also states that the only one who has this kind of magic is the 'Chosen One', and is the only one who can use it.

I, before, doesn't believe anything about it, but what is written on the book is proved to be truth. After all, I, myself is the proof.

According to the book, there are three stages of evolution for this kind of magic: The Primary, Secondary and The Final. In addition, it also stated that the primary evolution start when you had use your magic for the first time, meaning it started when I had my first manifestation.

Secondary evolution starts when you receive your grimoire, it will suddenly appear without your consent. Secondary evolution is also the stage where your body reacts on its own to protect yourself from harm, it is convenient but can also consume you if you have dark emotions.

I took in what the book had written while gulping at the same time. As expected, everything that looks perfect still have flaws, maybe this is why they believe that No One – Nothing – is Perfect. I continue on reading and was disappointed at the end, at the Final Evolution there were no triggers for it but still has information.

I sighed deeply as I closed the book, so far I still have little knowledge about my magic. What a disappointment.

I tried to stand up in attempt to return the book, but my knees wobbled as I had no energy left on it. I needed support to stand and seeing that the table was the closest, I used it. I grabbed the the end of the table using my right hand as my left hand was holding the book. As stupid as it may sound, a sharp tip of a nail under the table pierced my thumb.

"Ouch!" I grabbed my right hand and hissed quietly while covering my mouth with my bloody hand. I bit down my bottom lips to prevent myself from screaming and held it with my left hand. That hurts.

My action caused me to drop the book from my left hand. I looked at my hurt thumb and saw it was bleeding badly as it was leaking a lot of blood. I ignored the pain and continued on what I was about to do. Sister can just heal this hand later.

While still bearing the pain, I bend down to picked up the book using my left hand, which has a little blood on it. But as soon as my hand made contact with it, it reacted. The book started to flip on some pages that I hadn't read before.

'Maybe it reacted on my blood' I thought.

My blood can function like mana, so if I don't have any mana left then I could just use my blood. Rather than saying it reacted on my blood, let's just say it reacted on my mana.

The flipping stopped and its on a page that has some unknown characters. Surprisingly, I can read it very clearly.

It shows that – well, never mind, I'll just summarize it – for anyone who is lucky to have this magic, it is usually accompanied by something black or red and can be use as anti-magic. We are loved by mana yet it's ironic that we can use an anti-magic. Remember: don't be consume by it because instead of becoming a hero that you wanted, you will become a heartless monster.

I gulped at the word monster. Being scared of hearing this word is an understatement. By just hearing this word, my blood runs cold and I got goosebumps. Every time I hear it, it reminded me of that guy. Yep, that guy, after ten years I still haven't forgot him but I got over my trauma and the nightmare.

I wash off my thoughts and jusy continued on reading the content of the book. It says:

Primary evolution

\- Will gain your 6 primary element such as Fire(B), Water(A-), Nature(B), Wind(A), Ice(A), Lightning(B)

\- Combinations should be:

• Fire and Wind(A)

• Ice and Water(B)

• Wind and Ice (A)

• Water and Lightning(A-)

• Wind and Lightning(A)

• Fire and Lightning(B)

Secondary Evolution

\- will gain more elements like Earth(E), Shadow(B), Time(F-), Sand(A), Rock(B), Mist(D), Snow(A)

\- primary elements would be upgraded from:

Water(A-) - Water(S)

Fire(B) - Fire(S)

Wind(A) - Wind(SS)

Ice(A) - Ice(SS)

Lightning(B) - Lightning(S)

Nature(B) - Nature(A)

\- Possible Combination(the previous combination will get higher rank)

• Wind and Nature(A)

• Earth and Nature(B)

• Shadow and Lightning(B-)

• Water and Earth(C) (strong if you use the right combination)

• Wind and Sand(A)

• Rock and Earth(B)

• Wind and Earth(B)

• Fire and Rock(A-)

• Water and Mist(B)

• Snow and Water(A)

• Snow and Ice(A)

• Snow and Wind(A)

(Combination is not possible for time)

Final evolution

\- will gain more element such as Sound(A), Gravity(A-), Speed(A), Light(SSS), Space(B), Dark(SSS), Reflection(B), Creation(A), Black White Hole(SSS – Very deadly), Dreams(S), Fate(A-), Magnetism(A), Prophecy(A), Physics(A)

\- previous element will be upgraded:

Earth(E) - Earth(S)

Shadow(B) - Shadow(SS)

Sand(A) - Sand(SSS)

Mist(D) - Mist(S)

Rock (B) - Rock(SS)

Time(F-) - Time(S)

Snow(A) - Snow(SSS)

Wind(SS) - Wind(SSS)

Water(S) - Water(SSS)

Fire(S) - Fire(SSS)

Nature(A) - Nature(SSS)

Lightning(S) - Lightning(SSS)

Ice(SS) - (SSS)

\- There will be infinite combination and mostly will be SSS.

"Please be careful, using S magic might cause some unnecessary deaths" I read as it was the last thing in the book.

I closed the book and notice that someone was tapping my right shoulder. I already guess who it was, and as I look above my shoulder, I was right. That person was Yuno, he was pointing on the outside, just then I notice that it was already dark.

'WHAT?', I mentally screamed as I remember that I forgot to train, Oh well, I was too engrossed on the book I was reading.

"Let's go home, it's late", Yuno said with a grim look on his face, which is scary to say the least. It was rare for him to show such expression, 'something must have happen'.

"Sup Yuno?" I tried to brush it off and decided to act normal. But his expression never changed and stayed unwavered.

"Why didn't you tell me?", my foster brother said, I didn't quite understand.

"About what?" He paused and looked at me skeptically. I gave him a confused gaze and shrugged off my shoulder. He took a deep sigh, which shows that he understand that I couldn't catch what's his asking about.

"Your right thumb." He replied before tugging my right hand harshly causing my thumb to hit his palm hardly.

"Ahh! That hurts!" I accidentally yelled. Luckily, no one was around. It seems like we're the last person here. "What's your deal?!"

"It seems that you forgot that you have a sensitive body. Being hurt is not good for your health." He reminded for almost the umpteenth time of my whole life.

"I know that, I was just busy." I assured him, in which he returned with a suspicious gaze. It seems that he doesn't believe me. He looked at me in the eyes as if he was searching if there were lies on it. Eventually, he gave up and seemed to accept my answer.

"Let's go home and let Sister treat your wound."

"Right. But let me return the book first."

As of right now, I can only use my primary affinities and sometime soon I might be able to use the secondary. I stood up from my seat and returned the book, as I went back Yuno was in the outside, waiting for me. As I reach him, we started to walk home and talk about what we learned for today.


	5. Chapter 4: Grimoire

3rd Person's POV

Asta smiled bitterly. Despite having a perfect control over his mana and magic, there was one thing that always go out of control. His Ice Magic.

Without wearing any gloves, anything he touches would freeze. Heck, he it could even freeze a whole town if not held back. It was as if the ice itself has its own conscious.

He tried really hard to control it, but that was near impossibility. This never did happened before. But when he reached the age of fifteen, his perfect control of ice was just like a dream.

And it would only get worse when he would receive his grimoire. Such a disaster, what a bad luck.

Asta could only sigh before putting his gloves on his hand. As much as he hates wearing it, it was needed. He grabbed his glasses and put it inside his pocket. He was already done preparing.

Glancing at the time, he sighed again. It was almost time for the ceremony to begin. And thus, he quickly left the room.

A 15-year old teen, together with his childhood friend, is standing in front of a huge cylindrical tower where all the unused grimoire on their land harbors. The tower wasn't really clean, having cracks forming on the wall and vines across the room.

As they entered, there were a lot of people, probably there to claim their grimoire.

"Unsurprisingly, there are a lot of people." Stated Yuno.

"Yes, that's quite obvious. As everyone knows, this is the Awarding of Grimoires ceremony." Commented Asta.

"Now then, how long do we have to wait?"

"Saa~, beats me." Asta replied with a shrug while putting both his gloved hands on his pocket.

They didn't have to wait for so long, they were soon greeted by a wizard. He stood up in front of the people, wearing a calm expression. He's appearance is what describes an old man bordering the age of 40-60.

The old man started to explain about the grimoires: their uses, their advantage /disadvantage and their history. But he didn't stopped there, he continued on illustrating the outside world: the danger, the risk and the situation of life or death.

"The advice that I could only give is 'be careful'..."

"Ahem, now that I'm done clarifying some things , it's time for the awarding of grimoire.", the wizard announced, then suddenly various grimoires started to flow down to their rightful owner.

"That's a handful of grimoire isn't it?" Commented Asta. He was anticipating for his grimoire like Yuno do.

"With mostly of them being a 3-leaf clover." Replied Yuno.

As everyone received their grimoire, they started to chatter about how cool it was. After a few seconds, the two childhood friend seem to not received any grimoire. This did not go unnoticed by people, who started to gossip and insult them.

"Hey, aren't those two orphans?", one guy said.

"Yeah, it seems that they didn't received any grimoire" another followed.

"Serves them right, orphans should not receive any grimoire. Its not like they can go far."

Noisy chatters were heard in the room, no one attempts to stop it.

But then, all eyes glyed on the two grimoire that was flowing down gracefully. One shines like gold while the other shines like a ruby. Silence filled the room as it continued to flow down directly to the two young man. This gain everyone's attention, especially grimoire with golden aura one.

While it was true that seeing a unique four leaf clover is rare. Having a bizarre, two-colored grimoire isn't what you see everyday. Unsurprisingly, no one noticed this bar Yuno. It is the rarest indeed, a book that has a strange aura, a cover that is as red as blood and pages that is heavenly white. What's more, there is a 5-leaf clover that is embedded on the outer layer of its cover, though it is not noticeable.

"Asta, I'm gonna be the wizard king.", said Yuno. This cause the attention of the shorter one. Not really short though their height differs only one cm, Yuno has 172cm while Asta has 171cm.

"Maybe in your dreams", the ash haired boy stated, while keeping his calm expression.

As that happened huge uproar was heard across the room as they started to celebrated. When it died down they continue their talk.

"This is the beginning of our journey, right, Asta?", Yuno smiled at his friend as he asked those words.

"Yeah, it probably is", he answered before returning the smile at his friend and also his rival.

After Asta received his grimoire, he could feel immense power building up inside him. Ice began showing on the floor of the whole tower. He started recalling what was written at the book.

_Secondary Evolution start after receiving your grimoire._

With that in mind, he immediately left the place. With each steps, he could feel his whole mana gradually growing. His body felt cold, the whole area is cold!. He couldn't bear it any longer!.

He legs started overlapping each other in slow pace, but it gradually grows faster and faster until it became a full run.

He could feel his body burning at his action, but he immediately flinched as cold hard wind brushes his skin. He already knows what's happening, his ice is rapidly encasing every path that he take.

He stopped in the middle of the forest. Losing his proper control in ice magic saddened him very much, but that gives him more motivation to perfect his magic.

Sighing down once more, he released the restriction on his mana that his will activated. He had been holding back the power this all time. By taking off the gloves, his power doubled.

And with a surge of mana, all hell broke loose.

Instantly, the whole forest was covered in ice spikes. Every side and every corner were full of sharp spikes in just one second. For the first time after 'that' incident, Asta felt fear. He hated this feeling, he hated it so much that he wants to eliminate all his emotion to the point the he will feel numb.

Asta shrugged off the feeling at the back of his head. There is no time for that. He focus his senses on his magic and felt his it expanding towards the village. It wouldn't be long before it would reach the place. But Asta wouldn't let that thing happen. He love the village.

With determination in his eyes, he willed his magic to retreat. But a feeling of disappointment wormed through his heart, that didn't work.

The ice continued on moving in fast pace until it reach the demon skull. In less than a minute, it was already covered in ice spikes.

Looking at the skull, everyone could see the large spikes on its surrounding. It was easy to say that the caster has huge amount of mana. The shivered at the thought of that magic reaching their area.

_Holy shit, that fast?!_

Asta exclaimed at his own thought. He was thrilled, but he was also worried. If he couldn't control his magic now, it would kill dozens of people. He needed to avoid that! He needed a way to control his magic! Damn it!

Asta was feeling despair little by little as he failed to control his magic. He felt as if there was no hope to control the raging power. His eyes went teary, he began on remembering every innocent people smiles in the village. The smiles that he wished to protect.

Sister.

Father.

The kids.

And Yuno.

_'I am a horrible person'__'At this rate, I'm gonna kill everyone!'_

He envision every people dying at the village, begging for help before they're stab by the large pieces of spikes.

He sobbed.

_'I'm such... a horrible person'_

Sadness, the feeling that he thought he would never feel again. One of the feeling that he never want to feel ever again. Yet instead of giving up, he desperately wished.

_If there is a god out there, I beg of you, help me!! I don't want to kill people! I was born to protect this people!! I don't want to be a monster. I'm a human goddamnit!! So if there is a god out there, please help me!!_

He wiped off the tears building in his eyes. In a stroke of his determination, he began to put all of his hope, faith and love into his magic. He let them devour his will.

"Be controlled!!"

Blinding flash of light could be seen in the middle of the forest. The feeling of coldness people felt disappeared in an instant. It was as if that feeling wasn't there to begin with.

"What the heck is that?"

"Don't know."

Even with the distance, they couldn't look at that light from the forest as they would be blinded if they tried. But they could feel it immense power. They know at least that if they could feel its immense power this far, then how strong was it if they're closed?. That's thought sent shivers to their body.

On the other hand, Asta's mana was bursting out from his body. Its heavenly light could make angels green in envy at its divinity. It hurts, it hurts so much for Asta. If felt as if his body would break at any moment.

"G-Guh!" He cried out in pain, his voice echoed throughout the whole forest. His newly owned grimoire floated in front as new letters inscribe in it. He painful grabbed his glasses from his pocket and read what was written.

_Upgrading Primary Magic: Completed__Writing Primary Spells: Completed__New Magic Processing: Completed__New Spell Processing: Completed__Process of rewriting the grimoire: 68%_

His eyes almost bulged out of its socket as he saw the percentage of the last process. That means he has to bear the pain until it reached the signed completed.

He clenched his chest tightly as he felt his heart beats louder and faster. He bit his lower lips in order to prevent a scream from escaping. The pain was unbearable!

78%

Almost there!

86%

Almost!!

99%

_Processing of rewriting the grimoire: 100% Completed_.

Asta clenched his chest tighter than before, feeling like his soul is being extracted from his body. At the very moment that it showed completed, all the mana bursting from his body merged with his grimoire. All he felt is pain. Pain again.

"Ahh!!!!" With a one last shout, Asta collapsed on his knees. Feeling his breath ragged and his mana completely depleted. His body fell, his face facing the ground. Being exhausted from mana depletion was foreign for Asta, his body can't take all the damage, he wants to rest.

However, he remembered his grimoire. Using all the strength on his body, he raised his body slowly and stand up in front of his grimoire.

There it was, still floating, its aura changed fully. The demonic red aura that he felt when he received his grimoire was now replace with a heveanly aura that would make peoples feet quivered at its divine presence.

Looking at its content, he could see the perfect calligraphy and writing inside it. It was as if it was written by the god himself. He touched the grimoire and caress the letter by his fingers. Suddenly, he saw the divine mana flowing inside his body.

_Was the grimoire refilling my mana?_

Asta thought excitedly, but his speculation was wrong. The mana flowing inside his body is from his surroundings. But it was filtered and was turn into a suitable mana for him. No other mana can enter inside his body except the divine one.

He scanned the surrounding and saw mana's that were going through his grimoire after into his body. Asta understood it now.

It was a common fact that before a mana can enter the body, the grimoire will purify it first. Cause if the mana is not changed into a suitable one, it will not enter your body. This also the reason why everyone has a unique mana signature.

Once Asta felt his large reserves were full, he looked at the grimoire again. He felt his uncovered hand leaking cold temperature as it ices the surrounding. He immediately picked up the gloves on the ground and worn it. He may have a godly mana at his disposal, but his proper control for ice still has some flaw. It doesn't just makes your control perfect because you have an otherwodly mana.

The reason why Asta's ice magic is out of control is that its level leap by many bounds that it was already out of control for Asta. Why? Easy. Ice is Asta's main element out of all the magic in Primary Evolution. One rule of being an elemental mage is that:

_Magic Level in Primary Evolution starts to move ranks when you reach the age of 15. Gradually, from the strongest to the weakest, their level starts to move. The more stronger the magic, the more harder it will be to control in the future._

Meaning, the strongest magic that he have will move to the Secondary Evolution at the age of 15. Since ice is his strongest magic, it would be more harder to control it from unconsciously triggering it without his permission. The others, however, were much more easier.

After being distracted by his magic, he fixed the position of his glasses and read what was written:

_You've reach Secondary Evolution!.__You have been granted new magics:__\- Earth(E), Shadow(B), Time(F-), Sand(A), Rock(B), Water(S), Fire(S), Lightning(S), Nature(A)__\- Primary elements would be upgraded from:__Ice(A) - Ice(S)__Mist(D) - Mist(A)__Wind(A) - Wind(S)__Snow(A) - Snow(S)_

Asta smiled in determination. "Now that I got new magic, I'll be practicing more and more until I master this. I got six more months, by that time, I'll be able to control all my magic. Then become the Wizard King!"

He left the venue with a smile plastered on his face. He began on walking back to the village, but not before passing by the tower where he received his grimoire. Suddenly, he felt ill intent near the area. His heart beats faster and he felt like vomiting, he never felt something like this before.. Running to towards the source of the feeling, Asta saw an unexpected.

It was Yuno, bound in chains around his waist. And his grimoire in the hands of the enemy.


End file.
